


"Completely Straight"

by ladybug114



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi!Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bi!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles laughed out loud, interrupting him. "Oh come on Scott. Do you really think I'm completely straight?" A sly grip spread across his face. "And do you really expect me to believe that you are?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Completely Straight"

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend Hannah, who gave me permission to post this. Scott/Stiles smut and fluff!

Scott isn't sure exactly how it happened. He and Stiles were just sitting on his bed talking, their faces only inches apart, when suddenly Stiles grabbed it, and then they were kissing. Just like that. Scott froze in shock, not quite kissing back, but not resisting either. Not until he felt Stiles start to lower them down on the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop," Scott said, pulling away and sitting up.

Stiles stared back at him innocently. "What's up?" he asked.

Scott just shook his head. "It's just...it just seems weird, you know?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh come  _on_ Scott!" he encouraged, "It's only weird if you make it weird. Stop making it weird!" And with that he leaned in to press his lips to Scott's once more.

Scott held out a hand to stop him. "Ok," he began, "so you're saying it's perfectly normal for two completely straight guys to-"

Stiles laughed out loud, interrupting him. "Oh come on Scott. Do you  _really_  think I'm completely straight?" A sly grip spread across his face. "And do you really expect me to believe that  _you_  are?"

Scott's jaw hung open. Ok, sure, he wasn't all that surprised to hear Stiles admit that he isn't as heterosexual as he claims to be. But...was Scott really that obvious too? He struggled to think of a reply, but next thing he knew Stiles' hands were grasping at his shirt collar and pulling them in until their lips met. And this time, Scott didn't fight it.

After all, why should he? There was nothing wrong with this. It wasn’t like it was going to change anything. They could still be friends, just like always. But just...friends who made out sometimes. People did that, right?

But Scott's thoughts and anxieties were soon melted away as Stiles pushed deeper into the kiss, and Scott finally decided to let himself enjoy it.

Scott reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair as Stiles leaned forward and lowered them down onto the bed. Soon Stiles' tongue slipped into Scott's mouth and now Scott was really enjoying himself. After a while, he out a long, low moan. Stiles grinned and momentarily broke the kiss.

" _Completely straight,"_ he repeated mockingly.

"Oh shut up," Scott growled, grabbing Stiles' face and pulling him back in.

Stiles' lips traced down Scott's neck and across his collarbone. He positioned himself so he was straddling Scott and found himself grinding into him as they kissed. He couldn't help but notice how hard Scott was, and he was quite sure he was about the same. Scott bucked his hips up in return and they were both grinding into each other. This elicited gasps and not-so-soft moans from the both of them as the friction between them increased. Soon Stiles was finding it too much to bear.

"Scott, take your jacket off," he moaned. Scott hastily obliged, and soon his shirt was off too. Stiles followed right behind. Hands explored bodies and Stiles kissed down Scott's front, starting from his mouth all the way down to his navel. Then he stopped and stared at Scott's pants. He carefully reached down, grabbed them by the belt loops, and tugged then off in one fluid motion. Scott just smiled.

"Yours too," he said, his eyes flickering to Stiles' jeans. He could see how hard he was through them.

Stiles stumbled and struggled to get his pants off, which made Scott laugh. It all made it less weird, somehow, being reminded that this was just Stiles. The same clumsy, awkward Stiles that he had been friends with for as long as he can remember. The same Stiles that he loved.  _As a friend, of course..._

Meanwhile both boys now wore only their underwear, and Stiles repositioned himself on top of Scott to resume grinding into him. They both moaned. Now that there was less fabric, each movement felt even better and brought both of them closer to the edge.

"Fuck..." Stiles gasped as Scott started to move in synch with him. Scott bit down on his lip and suddenly got a sort of wild glint in his eye. If Stiles were in his right mind, he might have worried that Scott's heart rate was getting too high and that he was going to lose control, maybe even fully turn. But right now, he just kept going, ignoring any possible danger and just living in this blissful euphoria.

Suddenly, however, Scott reached up and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders. Stiles froze, confused and now rightfully worried. In one swift motion, Scott flipped the two of them over so he was now on top. Stiles lay there, pinned underneath him in awe. Scott's eyes briefly flashed red, but he was smirking, and didn't seem at all at risk of losing control. That's when Stiles realized what was happening. Apparently Scott's alpha instincts applied in bed, too. Stiles smiled, and had to admit that Scott taking control like that was pretty hot. He grabbed Scott's face and pulled them together once more, and Scott started grinding into Stiles harder and more passionately than ever.

It was all sort of a blur to the two of them at this point, but somehow their underwear ended up tossed haphazardly on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now completely naked, the two teens found themselves in a frenzied state, memorizing every inch of the other's body. No need to think. No worries. No danger. All that mattered to Scott and Stiles in this moment, was each other.

"Stiles..." Scott moaned. Just hearing Scott say his name turned Stiles on like crazy, and he had to stifle a moan himself. The friction between them was enough to get him close to the edge.

"Scott," he gasped softly, "Scott...I'm close." He was bucking his hips in time with Scott's grinding.

Scott bit down hard on his lip. He didn't understand how he was finding this all so hot. After all, this was  _Stiles_! But damn, he was close too. And hearing Stiles say that was nearly enough to send him over the edge himself.

"Me too," he whispered back.

Stiles' movements became sloppy and less rhythmic, while he began to let out a high pitched whine. "Scott!" he gasped. That's when his hips stopped their thrusting and began bucking and twitching involuntarily as he came with a loud moan. He gasped as he was assaulted with aftershocks. The sight and sounds of Stiles climaxing was enough to send Scott over the edge too. He nestled his head in the crook of Stiles' neck and gripped a handful of the boy's hair as he came.

They both came down together, still lying on top of each other, panting. Scott then rolled off of Stiles, lying in his bed next to him. That's when he heard Stiles start chuckling. Scott looked over, confused, as Stiles started laughing harder and harder. He was finally able to catch his breath.

" _Completely straight,_ " he snorted.

Scott tried to scowl at him, but instead started snickering himself. They lay there, laughing for a long while, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!  
> And check out [Hannah's](http://www.sciles-trash.tumblr.com) too!!


End file.
